A Message from the End of the World
by Zenith Starlight
Summary: Sulley goes to check up on a grown up Boo, now eighteen, for one final scare. But the scene he stumbles upon isn't one he dared to hope for in his wildest dreams.


**A Message from the End of the World**

Sully went through Boo's closet door after she turned eighteen for one final scare. From the monster world side of the door, he heard a strange, unfamiliar buzzing sound. A muffled moan tickled his ear and heightened his senses.

"Boo," his growled the deep timbre of his voice through his lips. "She's in trouble."

With a determined look crossing his brows, he opened the girl's door, slowly, expecting to find a scene from which he had to save his former charge from danger. But the look on her face wasn't that of pain, or trouble... but instead, a visage unfamiliar to Sully. Instead, the girl's head was thrown back, her eyes shut tight, and high-pitched sounds escaped through her lips.

She'd changed so much since the last time he'd entered her room. From their adventure when she was just a baby, Sully did his best to visit the child at least once a year on her birthday. But as most children growing up, her interest began to wane around eight years old. Monsters became less effective, either by scare or laughter. And by the time she turned twelve, Boo had reached such a state of apathetic disinterest that the latch on the door would no longer open for Sully. Her disinterest rendered him intangible."

He saw her once more when she was fourteen, when she'd begun letting her hair grow out. Her eyes were still dark and wide as they were her entire life, but there was a presence in her that was starting to change, one that made Sully's breath hitch when he realized her cute child-like pajamas had been exchanged for tiny flannel shorts, ones that showed off the curve of a leg that was changing into a woman's shape. And when Sully had entered the room late back on that day, thinking she would be asleep, he hadn't taken into account that teenagers stay up later, and that she was in the process of removing her bra after a long day. The sudden swell of her chest caused a flush to swell under his lush blue and purple fur.

When he caught her with her shirt off, her eyes snapped in his direction, first in panic. But then, they narrowed. Boo's lip curled. She was angry. She exhaled and Sully swore he could feel the air around them grow hot. He stood frozen, dumbly at the closet door, unable to move. He was an enormous monster, all muscle and height, but at this very moment he felt stalked by the energy coming from this girl he'd known her entire life. Perhaps their energies were finally becoming equal. After all, monsters are born and quickly reach adulthood. After that, they don't age. Perhaps she was finally nearing toward his becoming his equal. Her face softened. Without saying a word, a pained look crossed her face. His chest bloomed and for a moment, he felt hopeful. A sly smirk crossed her upturned rose petal lips. He shivered. Then...he retreated through the closet and closed the door.

That was three years prior. He hadn't seen her since. But he wanted to. He wanted. He wasn't sure what he wanted.

But he wanted.

The buzzing from inside Boo's room cut through his thoughts like a chainsaw, and he snapped back to reality. He swallowed the past down his long, wide throat, and he swore he could feel it hitting his stomach.

He blinked a few times, focusing in the darkness, but from within her room only a small, soft colored pink lamp cast just the slightest glow. One that allowed him to see her in a compromising position, with her lips slightly parted, her high cheekbones flush, and her dark eyes shut, unaware that anyone else was in the room.

Least of all, the friend she'd had since she was a baby.

Sully, wide eyed and clenching onto the door, made the bold decision to step forward, causing the floorboard to creek.

He swore his heart stopped. If a fur-covered monster could go pale, he imagined that for a brief moment, he looked like the abominable snow man.

Boo's eye flew open, and wherever the buzzing sound was coming from snapped off with it.

Lying in her bed with her sheet pulled up to her chest, she gasped, surprise flashing over her face as she saw her friend in her room, one hand still locked onto the closet door handle.

He couldn't imagine how stupid he looked, his eyes wide and his mouth agape. But seeing her covered in a thin summer sheet that clung to her young, yet now womanly body began to cause a different affect for Sully. For prior to this very moment, he was first concerned for her. He thought she was hurt. Shortly after, he was afraid, thinking he had walked in on a scene he never meant to be part of.

But now inching over him was just the slightest, craving of hope. A feeling stirring inside of him that wanted to know...

If there was any way that he could be PART of this scene.

Boo gazed at him boldly, her eyes never leaving his. He watched her face, sharp, angular, and beautiful until finally, her body relaxed with a sigh.

"I didn't think you were coming back," she whispered, her long fingers gripping a wad of sheet in her hand.

"I wasn't going to," his voice rumbled through the darkness.

"Because you can't," she said, her voice wavering. "Because I'm grown now...and adults can't see you."

"Boo..." he said, sighing.

"Tell me, Sully..." she said, pulling her knees to her chest. The side of the sheet began to drop, the top of her breasts spilling over them, but if she noticed, she made no effort to hide them. "Were you going to come back after I turned fourteen? Or were you coming back to say goodbye?"

"I..." he said, not knowing which answer was going to be the right one. Hell, he knew nothing of teenage girls. Or women in general. Who even knew if there WAS a right answer. "I was near your door...and I heard something...I was coming to see if you were okay."

"Heh," she said, practically spitting the words out. "They've got you lying over there now?"

Confusion painted his face.

Boo smirked and pulled herself out of the bed. Her silky sheet slipped over her body, down to the floor like a seashell at the feet of Aphrodite. Sully sucked in a breath as the young woman, her long dark hair curving the coffee-milk caramel of her skin, prowled up to him. Her hands splayed over his chest and she danced her fingers through the strands of his fur, coarse and aggressive, opposite of the unsure and confused creature standing in front of her.

"Because," she whispered. Her eyes were heavy-lidded. She reached her arms around his neck and he could feel her entire frame pressed against his. Her lips ghosted over his and he could feel her breath consuming his essence. "I didn't turn that thing on until AFTER I heard you lumbering around the other side of my door..."

The sensation of her smirk against his wide lips was his undoing.

He knew she was right. She was almost an adult. Soon enough, he wouldn't exist to her.

He wrapped his wide arms around her naked body. She shivered, his fur prickling her sensitive skin, heightened by the fact that she had been very, very close to orgasm before he came in to "check on her".

Boo exhaled, wrapped her arm around Sully's thick neck and pulled his face closer to hers. She could hear the deep rumbling inside his chest. From knowing him for so many years, she knew that he was trying his hardest not to breathe. There wasn't much that a monster did quietly. He had the powerful presence of a bass drum, loud and booming with an energy that changed worlds, let alone the feeling of a room.

"One thing's changed since you last saw me," Boo said. She drew her tongue over his lips, surprised to find the texture not different from a human's. Not that it would have stopped her either way. "I've been with men...and be it monster or man...I know one thing about your sex."

The word sex escaped her lips like a dark, sweet promise of worlds to come and Sully could feel another warm, rippling shift coursing through his body. "What's that?" he breathed.

Boo bit Sully's lower lip, sucked on his for a fraction of a second, then pulled it away with the monster hissing in its wake. "One," she said, taking his paw in her hand and tracing the inside with her long, purple fingernails. "Men are greedy. And I always get mine first."

"And what's the second," Sully gasped onto Boo's lips.

The second," she murmured, lowering his paw over the curve of her hip. She took a single digit and scraped the rough, sandpapery callous of his pad over her slippery honeyed slit, guiding over the slick pearl on the apex of her thighs. "Is never... EVER...give anything away for free."

She crushed her lips against him, and Sully, against his better knowledge, surrendered to the moment completely. The feeling of her satiny lips crushed against his was confirming that Sully's world…

…was ending.


End file.
